sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Douglas
| birth_place = Arkansas, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor | credits = One Piece as Kuzan Fairy Tail as Gildarts Clive Dragon Ball Super as Beerus. | years_active = }} Jason Douglas (born February 14, 1973) is an American actor. He is best known as Tobin in AMC's The Walking Dead, as the voice of Beerus in the anime series Dragon Ball Super and Krieg in the video game Borderlands 2. Douglas is noted for his appearances in films, including Sin City, Parkland, Two Step and No Country for Old Men as well as recurring and guest appearances on hit TV shows such as The Leftovers, Breaking Bad, Nashville and The Night Shift. In addition to the role of Beerus in the Dragon Ball franchise, his prolific voice acting career includes roles in My Hero Academia, RWBY, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Psycho-Pass and Parasyte. Filmography Live-action Film * A Scanner Darkly – New Path Farm Manager * Machete – Patrolman #1 * No Country for Old Men – Cabbie at Motel * Planet Terror – Lewis * Premonition – E.R. Doctor * Secondhand Lions – Helper * Sin City – Stan * The Bracelet of Bordeaux – Scummy Clerk * The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice – Ivan * Two Step – Duane Television * Breaking Bad – Detective Munn * Chase – Norwood Hayes (Ep. "Chase") * Friday Night Lights – Buck (Ep. "I Think We Should Have Sex") * Into the West – Tom Cooper * Nashville – Dashell Brinks * Preacher – Satan * Prison Break – Patrolman (Ep. "Scan") * Revolution – Garrett * Star-Crossed – Nox * The Good Guys – Lucas O'Neill (Ep. "$3.52") * The Leftovers – Jed (Ep. "The Book of Kevin") * The Lost Room – Anthony * The Night Shift – Mr. Harrison (Ep. "Eyes Look Your Last") * The Walking Dead – Tobin * Thief – Officer Charles Voice acting Anime * A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve – Officer Hans Klief * Air Gear – Magaki, Yoshitsune * Attack on Titan – Miche Zacharius * Attack on Titan: Junior High – Miche Zacharius * Azumanga Daioh – Chiyo's Father * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad – Rikya * Black Butler II – Claude Faustus * Blade of the Phantom Master – Munsu * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 – Leon McNichol * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card – Fujitaka Kinomoto * Casshern Sins – Dune * Cat Planet Cuties – Matrey * Chrome Shelled Regios – Fellmouse * Chrono Crusade – Father Ewan Remington * Cromartie High School – Takeshi Hokuto * D.Gray-man – Yang (Ep. 51) * Danganronpa: The Animation – Daiya Owada * Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor – Goro Kobayashi * Deadman Wonderland – Azuma Genkaku * Devil Survivor 2: The Animation – Ronaldo Kuriki * Dirty Pair Affair of Nolandia – Gooley - English closing credits * Dirty Pair Flash – Touma * Divergence Eve – Jean Luc LeBlanc * Dragon Ball Super – Beerus * Dragon Ball Z Kai – King Cold, South Kai * Elfen Lied – Bandoh * Excel Saga – Il Palazzo * Fairy Tail – Gildarts Clive * Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid – Vincent Bruno * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Major Miles * Future Diary – Takao Hiyama (3rd) * Gantz – Tetsuo * Gasaraki – Kiyotsugu Gowa * Generator Gawl – Kanae * Ghost in the Shell: Arise – Paz * Gravion – Klein Sandman - closing credits * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor – Oswald Lisker/Guyver II * Hero Tales – Chinjo (Ep. 4) * Hetalia World Series – Germania * Himouto! Umaru-chan - Takeshi Motoba * Initial D – Seiji Iwaki (Funimation dub) * Innocent Venus – Buichi Nakahira * Jinki: Extend – Ryouhei Ogawara * Kaleido Star – Chikara Naegino * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple – Isshinsai Ogata (Sage Fist) * Kiba – Garl * Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning – Kyosuke Kasuga * Kurau: Phantom Memory – Doug * Le Chevalier D'Eon – Duke of Orleans * Level E – Kraft * Maburaho – Haruaki Akai * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi – Ms. Aki * Mezzo DSA – Tomohisa Harada * Moon Phase – Yayoi Mido * My Hero Academia – Fourth Kind * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok – Frey * Okami-san and her Seven Companions – Takashi Tonda (Eps. 8, 11) * One Piece – Aokiji * Orphen – Childman * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Brief's Father (Ep. 12b) * Papuwa – Liquid * Parasyte – Gotou * Peacemaker Kurogane – Sanosuke Harada * Prétear – Kaoru Awayuki * Psycho-Pass – Tomomi Masaoka * Rahxephon – Masaru Gomi * Red Data Girl – Shingo Nonomura * Rideback – Romanov Karenbach * Rosario + Vampire – Kuyo * Rune Soldier – Louie * Saint Seiya – Cygnus Hyoga * Saiyuki – Homura * Shadow Skill - Ragu * Shakugan no Shana – Sydonay (seasons 2–3) * Shangri-La – Reon Imaki * Sorcerer Hunters – Marron Glace * Soul Eater – Joe Buttataki * Space Dandy – Idea (Ep. 11) * Street Fighter II V – Ken (ADV dub) * Super GALS! – Tatsuki Kuroi * The Legend of the Legendary Heroes – Lieral Lieutolu * Tokyo Majin – Raito Umon * Toriko – Match * Trinity Blood – William Walter Wordsworth * Utawarerumono – Kurou * Wandaba Style – Michael Hanagata * Xenosaga: The Animation – Ziggy * Yugo the Negotiator – Yugo Beppu Animation * RWBY – Jacques Schnee Film * Appleseed – Edward Uranus III (Sentai dub) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly – Beerus, King Cold * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods – Beerus * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' – Beerus * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa – Rudolf Hess * Mass Effect: Paragon Lost – Archuk * One Piece: Film Z – Aokiji * Short Peace – Man (Possessions) * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike – Alexei * Vexille – Saito Video games * Aliens: Colonial Marines – Cruz * Borderlands 2 – Psycho, Krieg * Deus Ex: Invisible War – Sid Black * Dragon Ball Xenoverse – Beerus * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z – Beerus * Duke Nukem Forever – Generic Male Voices * Prominence – ren Keterek * Smite – Ares, Dark Whisperer Ah Muzen Cab * Unlimited Saga – Nuage / Dagle Bos Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1973 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Arkansas